Love on Top
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Stronger!verse: A small look into the events of Rin and Sesshomaru's honeymoon.


_Love on Top_

_By: Jaylonni Love_

* * *

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._" – **Dr. Seuss**

* * *

The raven haired young woman grinned as she looked out the window at the early morning sunrise shining over the ocean's horizon on the sixth day, enjoying the tranquil beauty of it. She smiled, letting her chin rest on her knees when she felt her sleeping husband move beside her.

A single brown eye shifted to the side to glance at the silver haired youkai male that lay by her side, sleeping peacefully. She wanted to reach out and touch him, move the lock of hair that had fallen in his face during his slumber. But she didn't. She wanted to let him sleep as much as possible since they had a very long day of exploring ahead of them.

"My Maru," she whispered to herself, catching the slight movement her husband made when his keen ears picked up on her calling his name.

Smiling again, she turned away from the male and looked out the sun that continued to rise. Her arms wrapped around her knees as she wiggled her bare toes when the sunlight hit them before she felt something pull at the back of the shirt she was wearing making her fall backward. She giggled when she felt a kiss being pressed to her cheek before struggling out of his grasp, turning over so that she could look at him, "Good morning."

"You're up awful early," her husband inquired irking a silver brow at her. "It is usually I who rises first. Would there happen to be something on your mind, Rin?"

Rin shook her head before beaming at him happily, "Nope. I just wanted to watch the sunrise."

He sat up, looking over the bed post and out the glass wall at the sun that now hung high overhead, "Quite beautiful, isn't it?"

"Mhm," she hummed as she weaseled her way into his lap, resting her head on his chest, "Very."

He smiled slightly as he looked down at his wife of three days, wrapping his arms around her. Rin snuggled into him more, letting her finger run over his bare chest lightly, "Hey Sesshomaru?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed, looking down at her, "What is it?"

"Join me for a walk on the beach?" she said looking up at her husband.

He nodded, letting her go, "I don't see why I wouldn't join you. Get dressed and we will go."

Again Rin grinned, nodding her head as she crawled out of his lap and the bed before standing on the cool hardwood floor of their room in the family villa. She happily skipped over to the closet, throwing the door opened before looking through her bag that sat on the floor filled with her clothes.

Sesshomaru sat on the bed still, watching his wife, chuckling slightly. Even though she gave off the aura of being a tough young woman, she still had a slightly childish side that only a few people ever really saw, him being one of the special few. And he enjoyed every moment of it.

Rin glanced back over her shoulder, "Aren't you going to get up, Sesshomaru?"

"I will once you have gone to prepare yourself, Rin," Sesshomaru answered chuckling just a bit.

Rin gave a pointed look before gathering her things in her arms and heading off for the bathroom, calling over her shoulder, "I'll be out in fifteen minutes."

"Take your time," Sesshomaru called after her flipping the blanket back before standing. "I already know you will."

…

The couple walked along the shoreline, water tickling their bare feet as the warmth from the sun's rays kissed the skin that was exposed.

Rin pushed a lock of hair behind her ear as she looked up at the birds that flew through the sky, smiling before she pointed at a passing cloud, "Hey look at that one."

Sesshomaru glanced to where she was pointing, his brows knitted together, "A strange shape for a cloud."

"Strange?" she tilted her head looking up at him as she clung to his arm, "I think it looks interesting. I've never seen a cloud that looks like a square."

"Which is why it is strange, Rin," Sesshomaru said looking down at her from the corner of his eye. "Seeing a square shaped cloud is unheard of until now I suppose… though no one will believe either of us if we tell them what we saw since we have no proof of it."

Rin laughed nodding her head in agreement, "I guess you're right about that. My friends already think I'm crazy sometimes. They'd think I was nuts if I told them I saw a square shaped cloud while we were here. I guess it will stay between us."

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed as they continued onward.

…

They had walked in silence for a short time when Rin jumped, yelping in pain.

"What's wrong," Sesshomaru asked coming to an abrupt stop, looking down at the raven haired female that was looking down at her foot before the smell of her blood hit his sensitive nose. "Did you cut your foot, Rin?"

"Yep," Rin said moving her foot to see what she had stepped on and out of the sand, "And it hurt like a bitch too."

Sesshomaru chuckled at his wife's choice of wording. No matter how much he tried, that was one thing that would never change; her vocabulary. Although he had to admit that she did an amazing job of holding her tongue whenever they were in public. Not once since they had begun courting had she slipped whenever he took her to a large social event and he was quite confident that now that they were married that would still reign true. But in private like they were now, she would let loose a string of curses without a second thought.

The short raven haired woman bent over and picked up a small, jagged shell, noting her blood that had spilled on it, "Ah, so this is the culprit behind cutting my foot." She twisted it around in her fingers, examining it, "It's very beautiful; don't you think so Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru nodded, taking the shell from his wife's fingers to take a closer look at it, "Yes, it is quite beautiful, though nowhere near as beautiful as you."

Rin felt her cheeks flush from his comment, smiling just a bit as she looked to the side, "You're flattering me again, Sesshomaru."

"It is not flattery if it is the truth, Rin," Sesshomaru said cupping her chin to make her look at him. "You are beautiful. Do not allow anyone to tell you otherwise."

Again the new wife blushed, nodding her head, "Right." She glanced back at the shell that rested in his palm before reaching to take it from his hand, "May I keep it?"

"If you so choose," Sesshomaru said before bending down to exam her foot that she still had raised in the air slightly so that sand would not get into the cut, "Sit."

"Kinda impossible right now," Rin said. "Me sitting down would require me putting my foot in the sand. I'd rather not hurt myself further right now."

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed before standing again to help her.

Once Rin was situated in the sand, he gently took her foot once more and examined the cut, "It's not deep thankfully; a minor cut." He reached for the hem of his t-shirt, tearing a piece off big enough to wrap around her foot before doing so. "There, that should hold until we return so I can properly clean it."

Rin nodded, yelping again when the cold water from the waves hit her, "Ooh that was cold. Help me up?"

Sesshomaru chuckled before standing then offering his hand to his wife, pulling her up from her seated position. She dusted the wet sand from her backside as best she could before wrapping her arm in Sesshomaru's again, "Shall we continue our walk?"

"Hn," Sesshomaru hummed giving a nod before continuing on once more.

…

Later that evening, Rin put the freshly washed dishes from their dinner away before making her way into the living room of the villa where Sesshomaru sat after being shooed out of the kitchen when he offered to help. Plopping down beside him, she snuggled up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Sesshomaru let an arm rest over her, holding her a bit closer.

"Have you finished," he asked changing the channel once more before placing the remote on the arm of the couch.

"Mhm," Rin hummed nodding her head. "How about we watch a movie until bedtime?"

"I don't see why we can't," Sesshomaru answered letting the pad of his thumb run over the skin of her arm gently. "You may choose the movie."

He gestured to the entertainment centre that had been stocked with plenty of DVDs before they had arrived the first day before releasing his hold on her.

Rin bounced off the couch and headed over to the entertainment centre, peeking through the movies. Sesshomaru watched her until she finally turned and looked back at him holding up a movie case. He irked a brow at her choice, "The Darkest Hour?"

"Yes! I told you I wanted to see this movie but never got the chance to," Rin said grinning widely.

"Very well then, place it in the DVD player," Sesshomaru said as he picked up the remote once more to change the television settings.

"Yay," Rin chimed before turning on the DVD player and putting the movie in.

She then made her way back to the couch and snuggled up to her husband again. Pretty soon he started the movie, wrapping his arm around her again.

…

Rin yawned as the ending credits disappeared and the DVD returned to the main menu. She glanced up at Sesshomaru who looked to be half asleep before sitting up to kiss his cheek. He turned and looked down at her, irking a brow.

"How about we get ready for bed," Rin suggested. "It's been a pretty long day and you look so tired."

Sesshomaru nodded before shifting to stand from the couch, offering his hand to her which she took. Together the couple made their way to their bedroom.

"I'm going to go take another shower," Rin announced as she went to grab her things. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Alright," Sesshomaru answered as he picked up his pajamas and began to change.

Rin nodded before taking her clothes into the bathroom with her and starting up the shower. After making sure the door was locked, she stripped and stepped into the steaming hot water.

"Tonight's the night," she whispered lowly.

A small blush crept over her nose as she thought about it. It would be the first time they actually went all the way and she didn't want to mess anything up. It had to be perfect.

_Oh Rin stop over thinking or you will mess up_, she chided herself as she began to wash her hair. _Just relax and go with it. Everything will be fine. I hope._

…

Rin walked out of the bathroom, her long raven hair clinging to her back due to the water that drenched it, dressed in only a towel. She looked to the bed to see Sesshomaru turned over on his side, sleeping peacefully. Her full pink lips poked out in a pout. She had wanted to… you know tonight and this bastard falls asleep on her before she even gets out of the shower. With a sigh, Rin grabbed the duffle bag she had brought with her and began to dress herself.

As she clipped on her bra, she turned back to look at Sesshomaru for a second then sighed again. He was still asleep. She thought that he would have woken up when her scent hit his nose after she walked into the room. Pulling her silk night gown over her head, Rin left the room and headed straight for the bathroom. Plugging the blow dryer up, she dried her hair staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"I can't believe he went to sleep," she thought, letting a sigh slip from her lips once more due to disappointment, "Oh well, I guess there's always some other time… but I wanted it tonight. He was patient enough to wait for me for all this time and I wanted to reward him."

When she finished, she unplugged the blow dryer then dumped it back under the sink. Slowly she made her way back to the bedroom then crawled in the bed with him. Lying on her side, she stared into the darkness for a while, her brown eyes slowly drifting shut.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said turning over to look at her. She could feel his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close to his bare chest.

"Hmmm," Rin said resting her head on his chest. His hand slowly started to move up her thigh towards her belly, brushing at her core making a sharp breath escape the young woman.

"Are you ready," he asked in her ear, his voice was husky and dripped with the lust he held for his new wife that lay within his arms. Rin felt herself begin to pool between her legs. A quick nod of her head was all it took before she was blinded by the bedroom light turning on and feeling herself being roughly flipped on her back.

Rin gasped as she felt Sesshomaru's lips come crashing down on her sensitive skin, nipping and sucking at the flesh of her neck. She could feel his claws running up the length of her thigh, his sharp nails lightly scratching lightly at her skin.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this," Sesshomaru said as his lips left her neck before they came crashing down on her lips.

"Hmmm, is that so," Rin asked between kisses, her hands musing the silver tresses that fell over his shoulder.

"Yes," he said, his lips devouring hers once again.

"Well then, don't keep me waiting for too much longer right." Rin said, now her voice was dripping with lust.

"Hnn," was all the response she got.

Craning her neck forward, she captured his lips with hers in a deep passionate kiss. Sesshomaru wrapped his hands in her raven coloured hair as their tongues danced together tasting the sweetness of the other's mouth.

Rin moaned into his mouth when she felt Sesshomaru's hand begin his roaming again, waves of bliss beginning to course through her veins. It felt good to have her husband touching her like that.

"Damn clothes are getting in my way," Sesshomaru grumbled against her mouth as he pulled away for a second. He cocked a brow at Rin and she knew exactly what that expression meant. He'd done it so many times that she had learned what it meant.

Sitting up, Rin's hands clasped the hem of her night and began to pull it over her head. Throwing it to the side, she felt a deep blush coming into her cheeks as Sesshomaru took in the sight of his half naked wife. Then he smiled which set Rin's cheeks ablaze.

"Why are you blushing," Sesshomaru asked as his hand ran across her cheek causing more heat began to radiate in the spot that he touched. "There is no need to."

"You know I always blush," Rin said.

Sesshomaru shook his head as he stared down at his wife before leaning in and capturing her lips with his again.

Rin's dainty hands worked on ripping off the pajama shirt he was wearing. Once she had it over his head after breaking contact of their lips for a brief second, they were back at it again as she tossed the shirt to the side. Sesshomaru continued to run his hands against Rin's soft skin as she worked on his pants next. It wasn't very long before she had him down to his underwear.

She felt a light squeeze on her side and gasped, her lips parting giving him total entrance to her mouth. Sesshomaru wasted no time in his evasion as he delved into the opening. Rin moaned against his lips as her arms wrapped around his neck and he ever so gently pushed her back against the bed.

Leaving her lips, Sesshomaru began to plant small, heated kisses along her jaw making his way down.

* * *

**Cut Scene**

* * *

Rin brought her hands to either side of his face and let her nose rest in the crook of his neck. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms securely around Rin as he stared up at the ceiling in thought. It was quiet for a good little while before Rin decided to speak.

"Maru," Rin said; her nose still buried in his neck.

"Yes," Sesshomaru asked.

"I love you," Rin said sleepily.

He smiled, playing with the end s of her long hair, "I love you as well."

"I'm glad," she whispered before drifting off into a peaceful sleep, her husband joining her soon after.

…

Rin woke the next morning, stretching before curling up again and letting her head rest on her husband's chest. She was a tad bit sore but that was alright. She couldn't have been happier at the moment, "More sleep… someone turn off the sun."

"You're finally awake," Sesshomaru said making her jump slightly. "Scare you?"

"A little," she said blushing just a bit. "I didn't think you were awake."

"It was slightly impossible to sleep with you snoring," Sesshomaru teased rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek. "You must have been quite tired."

"I was snoring," she shrieked before burying her face in his chest to hide.

"It was quite adorable," he answered, chuckling just a bit. His hand went to her hair, playing with the silky tresses. "There's no need to hide Rin, we all snore from time to time."

"Yeah you've snored before too," Rin said looking up. "But you were extremely tired that day. You had been moving furniture all morning and afternoon."

"Exactly," he said. "Now, why don't you go have a shower then we will have breakfast."

She nodded before sitting up, holding the blanket to her bare chest, "I think a nice big breakfast is just what I need. Especially after the night we had."

"Hn," he nodded before shooing her towards the bathroom.

Rin giggled, pulling her robe from the bed post before putting it on and heading to the bathroom for the shower.

Sesshomaru smirked as he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head, "It was a good night indeed."

* * *

**Whelp, there ya go! Hopefully you enjoyed my lovelies. If you want the full version, send me a PM and I'll tell you what format you must submit your email in in order for me to send it to you. I'd rather not get in trouble with FFN because of their rules. And don't forget to vote on the new poll loves!**


End file.
